Untouched
by Line Malfoy
Summary: Projeto Broken, Seis Vassouras. Quando não se tem esperança de um futuro juntos, alguns artifícios podem ser utilizados, como uma última conversa em que a ilusão de que tudo daria certo é o ponto forte. Pelo menos por aquela noite. FLICKET


_**Untouched.**_

_Projeto Broken, Seis Vassouras._

_Quando não se tem esperança de um futuro juntos, alguns artifícios podem ser utilizados, como uma última conversa em que a ilusão de que tudo daria certo é o ponto forte. Pelo menos por aquela noite._

_**Palavras : **_Imã , Entrelaçar, Toque.

Eu não sei ao certo dizer o porquê de ter sido atingido.

Mas vê-la ali, tão longe do meu toque, das minhas mãos, dos meus lábios, era algo simplesmente aterrador.

Logo eu, que sempre me orgulhei de todo meu autocontrole, que sempre me orgulhei de mascarar todos os meus sentimentos, que sempre fui cético sobre qualquer oportunidade de me apaixonar e me relacionar... Logo eu, que realmente não precisava de uma fraqueza pra me desviar dos meus objetivos...

E agora ela estava ali, no outro lado da biblioteca, compenetrada em um livro qualquer. _Ali_, enquanto trocava uma ou duas palavras com Potter, _ali_ enquanto entrelaçava seus longos e delicados dedos pelos cabelos vermelhos, como sempre fazia quando estava distraída.

Ela estava ali e eu não podia nem ao menos tocá-la.

Foi então, para o meu desconcerto geral, que eu vi.

Potter havia se levantado e então a abraçado, se despedindo.

Ele havia a abraçado!

Ele havia abraçado a minha ruiva!

Ele havia maculado a pele pela qual as minhas mãos já haviam deslizado. Ele havia maculado a pele pela qual meus lábios passaram... Ele havia a tocado de forma totalmente desmerecida, ele era tão estúpido quanto cego por não perceber que a pele da minha ruiva deveria permanecer perfeitamente desprovida do contato daquelas mãos. Porque eu sabia que Ginny estava acostumada ao meu toque, e somente eu poderia ter o privilégio daquele contato.

E então eu pude vê-la se desvencilhar gentilmente do contato dele, e voltar a sorrir, e naquele momento eu simplesmente soube que ela era minha.

Ela novamente voltou a sua atenção para o livro que lia, nada de extraordinário ou que fizesse qualquer outra pessoa prestar atenção tão avidamente... Mas não para mim, eu não conseguia desviar a minha atenção, eu não conseguia desviar meu olhar dela, eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos dos dela...

E todo o meu autocontrole havia desaparecido junto com a minha sanidade, porque Ginny Weasley era como um imã, que atraia todos os meus pensamentos, olhares ou ações...

E nos poucos momentos que estávamos juntos, ela atraia os meus lábios, atraia minhas mãos... Atraia todas as partes do meu corpo que possuíam a única ambição de ficar o mais próximo de si.

Ela me atraía para um caminho sem volta.

E eu, por mais consciente que fosse de tudo isso. Simplesmente me sentia incapaz de agir contra.

E então pude vê-la levantar uma sobrancelha em tom curioso, e meus olhos, mais uma vez, não conseguiram desviar para qualquer outro ponto a não ser seus belos castanhos e suas mãos que tinham acabado de serem entrelaçadas displicentemente sobre a mesa enquanto a ruiva prestava atenção na leitura.

Foi então que eu me lembrei, me lembrei de todas as vezes que os meus dedos se entrelaçaram nos dela enquanto nos preparávamos para cochilar ou ainda quando meus dedos se entrelaçavam nos longos cabelos ruivos, a razão pela qual eu a amava e a odiava tanto.

Razão essa pelos meus sentimentos mais contraditórios, pela minha culpa e frustração, pela incerteza do que aconteceria daqui para frente e principalmente, razão que me fazia completamente insano.

Foi assim que pela primeira vez desviei o meu olhar dos dela, para então olhar a minha própria mão, notando-a com detalhes.

Sabendo internamente que as mãos dela se encaixavam perfeitamente nas minhas, sabendo que o formato das mãos dela era a forma perfeita das minhas...

Sabendo que ela estava tão presente em mim que seria difícil me desfazer dela para seguir meus objetivos.

Mas talvez, talvez eu simplesmente não quisesse me desfazer dela, porque de certa forma, Ginny era a única coisa realmente boa que já houvera acontecido na minha vida.

E por mais que eu fosse um Malfoy frio e calculista, ainda era um humano e me via na esperança de me agarrar as poucas coisas boas que me aconteciam.

Ginny estão se levantou fechando o grosso livro de poções avançadas e rumando para fora da biblioteca sem me notar. Eu a acompanhei com o olhar por todo o tempo enquanto ela caminhava desviando dos primeiros anistas e ajudava uma lufa-lufa qualquer que havia derrubado seus livros.

E eu então senti raiva, não pelo fato de ser Ginevra, mas pelo fato dela ser tão perfeitamente boa com os outros... Algo que eu não era e nunca seria, mas que mesmo assim me atraia de uma forma espetacular.

Levantei-me da cadeira que ocupava ignorando totalmente o olhar da velha Madame Pince que me censurava pelo barulho.

Afinal eu tinha contas para acertar com aquela ruiva.

Caminhei com passos duros pelo longo corredor escuro, e não foi preciso de muita procura para que eu a encontrasse na primeira sala deserta ao virar à direita.

"Weasley!" Falei em tom ríspido.

Ela não me respondeu.

Apenas sentou-se em cima de uma carteira qualquer continuando a me olhar com aqueles olhos castanhos.

"Qual o seu problema, Malfoy?" Perguntou suavemente.

Eu bufei realmente irritado.

"O que te faz pensar que eu teria um problema, Weasley?".

Pude vê-la aumentar ainda mais seu sorriso.

"O fato de você não conseguir desviar seu olhar de mim, durante todo aquele tempo na biblioteca!" Respondeu simplesmente.

Abri um sorriso sarcástico.

"O que te faz pensar que eu estava olhando para você?" Estreitei meus olhos perigosamente.

Pude vê-la se inquietar.

"Está tudo bem!" Falou em um fio de voz "Eu também não consigo me desprender de você!".

Silêncio.

Eu realmente me peguei pensando em alguma coisa que pudesse contornar a situação, mas para o meu desespero e contradição de todos os meus pensamentos, a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi assentir.

"E o que nós fazemos agora, Malfoy?" Perguntou ainda de maneira incerta.

Eu a encarei.

"Você realmente acha que exista alguma coisa que possamos fazer para mudar o nosso futuro?" Retruquei em tom áspero demais a fazendo se magoar.

"Eu realmente queria acreditar que sim!".

E então eu ri totalmente descrente, enquanto caminhava pela sala parando logo em seguida na frente dela.

"Não há nada que se possa fazer!" Disse enquanto ficava a centímetros de Ginevra. "E mesmo que houvesse eu não o faria!".

Eu a tinha ali.

Tão perto de mim.

Tão perto dos meus toques.

Tão perto dos meus beijos.

Mas era o mesmo que ela se encontrasse distante.

Porque eu não poderia dar a Ginny o que ela tanto queria.

A Guerra estava prestes a estourar do lado de fora da nossa porta, e ambos sabíamos que seguiríamos caminhos diferentes. E em nosso mundo, por mais que tentássemos e fossemos adiante com aquela loucura de relacionamento entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley, o simples fato de eu estar para me tornar um comensal e ela um membro da ordem mudava totalmente a história.

Eu pude vê-la derrubar uma lágrima.

Tenho certeza que em outras situações eu me veria extremamente impaciente ao ter uma garota chorando na minha frente, mas eu não era o Malfoy de sempre quando estava com ela, certo?

"Você foi boa para mim!" falei.

E isso era o máximo que eu me permitiria em revelar meus sentimentos.

Pude vê-la ainda com lagrimas aos olhos e rosto sofrido.

"Você foi a minha ruína, Malfoy!" Respondeu tristemente.

Eu realmente me senti tentado a abraçá-la ou a fazer qualquer coisa brega que certamente Potter faria, como confortá-la em meus braços e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Pois no meu intimo eu simplesmente sabia que os sentimentos eram recíprocos.

Mas tudo o que eu fiz foi beijá-la, avidamente, querendo internamente tirar o sofrimento que ela sentia.

E foi nesse momento que eu senti ela mais perto de mim, e toda aquela ânsia do contato dela desapareceu, assim como o meu famoso autocontrole.

"Talvez..." Começou Ginny em um sussurro ao meu ouvido. "Talvez, tudo possa dar certo..." Falou enquanto voltou a me olhar.

Eu sorri descrente voltando a olhá-la.

"Talvez tudo possa dar certo, ao menos por hoje!" Respondi cético.

A ruiva assentiu com a cabeça.

E então nossos lábios se juntaram novamente.

Era óbvio que nada daria certo. Que nós não ficaríamos juntos, e que brevemente eu seria um dos milhares inimigos da ordem.

Mas naquela noite.

Naquela noite, tudo poderia dar certo.

_Tudo daria certo._


End file.
